the couch is for sleeping
by morganapriestly
Summary: Andrea was late and Miranda was going to kill her. (one-shot)


**hey, so I know this isn't much or even very good, but I had to get it out of my head so I hope you enjoy.**

 **Im sorry for the mistakes, english is not my first language and I didn't spell checked anything so...**

* * *

She was late and Miranda was going to kill her.

Not that it was her fault, she really did try to make it in time but well, it seemed like the word was conspiring against this day.

Her wedding day.

She was late for her wedding day and not only that, she was late for Miranda Priestly's wedding, the woman she happens to be marrying.

That if the editor would still want her after she gets home.

They were having a small reception at the townhouse for family and closest friends, where they would sign the papers and all of that before moving along to this huge party Miranda herself had organized.

And she was late.

Miranda was probably planning her murder right now.

Andy was trying to hurry as she crossed the street behind her home, she could see the lines of the house taunting her, daring her to come closer.

"Shit, shit."

She whispered and ran.

Really it wasn't her fault, they had planned everything and it was supposed to work. Miranda insisted that they would've slept apart last night and really? Andy didn't like that but the woman had been so adamant about it she had let it go. God, how she regrets that now.

Being kicked out of the house last night only left her two options, Lily or Doug. She choose the latter and he opened his door trusting a glass of wine in her hands. Now, they may have gotten a little drunk and they may have destroyed the kitchen by trying to cook and they may have gone to Lily's.

The thing is that Roy was supposed to have picked her up at Doug's by eleven in the morning, which would've been fine, if she was at his place. Or even if she had took her phone with her when they left, she could've called him and sorted it out but more importantly, she could've listen to her alarm.

So when she woke up at one in the afternoon she was really desperate. The wedding reception was supposed to start at five, sharp. The ride from Lily's place to the townhouse would take at least an hour and she grabbed the first taxi she could find.

Andy wanted to get married on a Sunday, she wanted everything to be calm and peaceful but well, her soon to be wife insisted on Friday, as they would be able to enjoy saturday at home and then leave for their honeymoon on sunday. At the time she thought nothing of it but as she was stuck on a Friday afternoon traffic she really wished she had pressed on that one.

Maybe she should press Miranda a little bit more sometimes, none of this would be happening if she had just stay home.

Andy almost tripped in relief when she got to the garden outside and let herself in. She was running for four or five blocks by now, thinking that it would be better than waiting on the traffic. She looked at the clock.

3:48pm

Alright, no need to stress, she could make it. She would get married at 5pm, she was in her sweater and sweatpants, she could make it. If she was sneaky enough she could even make it without Miranda noticing.

"Would you be so kind to tell me where were you, darling?"

Oh dear, she wouldn't make it.

Andy closed the back door that leads to the kitchen and faced the woman in front of her.

"uh, hi" She tried without breath.

"Hi?" Miranda glared.

"Do you have any idea what you just put me through in the last 3 hours? Roy got here at noon telling me he couldn't find you, I've been trying to call but your phone appears to be turned off, really Andrea, why do you even have one If you're not going to answer any calls?"

Ha, this was definitely the day of her death. Andy put her head down in shame and lifted her eyes. Miranda was using a white bathrobe and her make up was perfectly done but the journalist could see the worry and the panic hidden in her face.

"You see, it's a funny story really," she chuckled "you know how i'm terrible at the kitchen right?"

Miranda hardened her expression but let her go on.

"We burned down Doug's kitchen and had to go to Lily's house but I forgot my phone so it's probably dead that's why you can't talk to me and also I didn't have my alarm and then I took a cab and then there was so much traffic, Miranda I told you we should get married on Sunday, I would've been here already if it was Sunday and then I started to run because traf…"

"Andrea, stop, you're going to work yourself into a heart attack if you don't breath" So she did.

She stepped into Miranda's space and put her arms around the woman she loved.

"I'm sorry"

"Out of all of the days…"

"I know okay?" And for her embarrassment she felt herself tearing up "I know I screwed up, like I always do, and i'll understand if you want to call everything off it's just…" Andy started to fully cry now.

"I wanted this day to be perfect and now it's ruined and it's all my fault"

Miranda stared at her for long couple seconds before embracing her back.

"I will not call anything off," She started "So you better hurry and get ready, the guests will be arriving soon. Nigel is upstairs and he'll help you with your hair and make up"

The woman caressed her face and planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Only you, Andrea"

Andy smiled.

"Only you would spend your wedding night sleeping on the couch" And then Miranda turned around, clearly going upstairs to finish getting ready.

She felt like crying again.

Maybe if she delivered an amazing speech at the party later today she could buy herself her spot back in their bed.


End file.
